From Subway with Love
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Riku dengan seorang pemuda di Stasiun Subway, membuatnya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat sosok sempurna seperti itu. Tapi kesimpulan pahit juga sudah bersarang di hatinya: "I will never be with you." /RikuSena-maybe/


_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

You're Beautiful – James Blunt

* * *

**From Subway with Love  
**

© Sapphire

_**Standard disclaimer applied**_

**Summ****ary: **Pertemuan pertama Riku dengan seorang pemuda di Stasiun Subway, membuatnya tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat sosok sempurna seperti itu. Tapi kesimpulan pahit juga sudah bersarang di hatinya: "I will never be with you."

**Warning:** AU, hints shonen ai, straight, OOC, Don't Like Don't read =='

**Pairing:** Onesided RikuSena, Slight SenaSuzu, Hints TogaSuzu

_Based on You're Beautiful (Song) by James Blunt

* * *

_

Pemuda berambut putih itu berjalan terburu-buru menuruni undakan tangga menuju Stasiun _Subway_. Sekitar setengah jam lagi dia harus sudah berada di Laboratorium Beton Universitas Tokyo, kampusnya. Pemuda pendek bernama Kaitani Riku itu mendengus, memaki dirinya sendiri karena lupa menyetel alarm sebelum tidur. Yang membuatnya sekarang kelabakan seperti ini.

"Ah sial, apa lebih baik aku titip absen ke Juumonji saja ya?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri, ide membolos langsung terpikir di kepalanya. Tapi lalu Riku segera teringat pada dosen pelajaran Struktur Beton, Prof. Shoji Gunpei. Dia meringis, sebagai Mahasiswa Arsitektur Semester 3, Riku cukup tahu bahwa nekat membolos di pelajarannya 'Shogun' adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

Masih sambil menggerutu, Riku berjalan cepat ke arah loket tiket yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kerumuman manusia. Setelah memesan tiket kereta jurusan Shibuya, ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bangku yang terletak di salah satu peron.

Seraya mengusap peluh di wajahnya, Riku bergumam, "Ukh, kereta baru tiba 15 menit lagi. Sudah pasti aku akan terlambat." Keluhnya pasrah.

Riku lalu memandang sekeliling, mencari objek menarik yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang suntuk. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, mulai dari pelajar hingga pegawai kantoran. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya. Hinga kemudian, ketika Riku menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan didapatinya seorang pemuda berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Manis.

Satu kata yang langsung muncul di pikiran seorang Kaitani Riku. Pemuda itu bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut coklat berantakan. Wajahnya yang_ innocent_ membuat pemuda itu terlihat seakan masih berusia kanak-kanak, tapi Riku berasumsi kalau pemuda itu seumuran dengannya.

Riku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat sosok sempurna seperti itu, hilang sudah segala kegundahan di hatinya. Dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan segala tetek bengek mengenai beton maupun sang dosen. Matanya sekarang terkunci di wajah pemuda itu.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Riku. Riku menelan ludah, takut jika ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

Riku melongo sesaat, tak menyangka reaksi balasan dari pemuda itu, tapi akhirnya ia balas tersenyum. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar Riku saat ini, dan Riku tidak tahu apa itu. Dengan memandang wajah pemuda itu, dan melihat senyum di wajahnya, entah kenapa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hari Riku menjadi lebih bersinar. Aneh, memang.

"Sena~ Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!" suara seorang gadis menerjunkan Riku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Riku memandang gadis itu, dia duduk di sebelah si pemuda _innocent_, memiliki rambut biru dan bertubuh mungil juga. Memakai pakaian yang rasanya baru saja dilihat Riku kemarin di majalah fashion miliknya ibunya. Sekarang wajahnya yang cukup manis itu ditekuk sedemikian rupa, pertanda dia sedang kesal luar biasa.

Pemuda itu, yang bernama Sena, ikut memandang gadis di sebelahnya. "Ada apa Suzuna?" suaranya yang selembut beludru menggelitik telinga Riku.

Si gadis, Suzuna, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa kita naik _subway_?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh derita.

Sena menghela nafas, "Tentu saja untuk ke kampus." Jawabnya sabar, sepertinya sudah biasa menghadapi sikap manja gadis itu.

"Iya, itu aku tahu," geram Suzuna tidak sabar, "Maksudku kenapa kita harus naik _subway_ untuk pergi ke kampus? Jujur saja, aku tidak suka transportasi umum." Ujarnya meremehkan.

"Tapi Suzuna, tentu kau juga tahu bahwa mobil pribadimu itu sedang mogok saat ini," Sena mengingatkan.

"Itu salah Togano—"

"Togano sudah berusaha semampunya untuk sesegera mungkin membawa mobil itu ke bengkel—dan dia harus terlambat masuk kelas karena itu. Jadi kita tinggal tunggu saja," jelas Sena penuh pembelaan.

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Mana kutahu, aku bukan montir!" Suara Sena meninggi di kalimat terakhir, agaknya sudah lelah juga ia berdebat dengan Suzuna.

Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena telah dibentak Sena. "Ugh, biar kutelpon Togano saja," serunya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel. Setelah menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya, dia segera berbicara di telpon, "Halo, Togano. Hey, kau ada dimana? Hah? Apa? tidak kedengaran—kau ngomong apa sih?" Suzuna bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk menacari sinyal, "Tunggu, biar aku naik ke atas dulu." Dan gadis berambut biru itu segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Sena memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Togano selalu mau melakukan apa saja untukmu, Suzuna." Desisnya pelan.

Semua pemandangan itu tertangkap oleh Riku, dan dia segera menarik kesimpulan—yang sebenarnya menggores hatinya—bahwa Suzuna adalah kekasih pemuda itu, Sena. Jadi sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan untuknya, eh?

Riku mendengus.

"Ah, maaf harus membuatmu melihat kejadian tidak enak tadi," Sena secara tiba-tiba mengajak Riku bicara, "Namaku Kobayakawa Sena." Tambahnya.

Riku _speechless_ untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya menjawab. "Kaitani Riku."

Sena mengangguk-angguk, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke Shibuya, kuliah." Jawab Riku singkat.

Mata coklat itu kini menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Shibuya?" ulangnya sambil menaikkan alis, "Todai? Kampus Kobama?" tebaknya. **(1)**

Pemuda berambut putih itu terperanjat kaget, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran.

"Asal tebak," jawab pemuda itu sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang menggemaskan.

Riku tersenyum, "Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Ueno, kuliah juga."

Riku mengerutkan kening, memikirkan kampus apa yang ada di Ueno. Dia ingin balas menebak seperti yang tadi dilakukan Sena, tapi otaknya mendadak buntu.

"Aku kuliah di Tokyo University of the Arts," Sena menjawab seakan tahu yang ada di pikiran Riku, "Mengambil departmen musik, sekedar info saja." Dia menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

Riku ikut tertawa, "Wow, jadi kau musisi?" godanya. "Main alat musik apa?"

"Yeah, aku memfokuskan diri di piano," Sena masih hanyut dalam tawanya, "Dan kau...ng, calon Arsitek?"

Mata Riku membulat mendengar ucapan Sena barusan, "Astaga, kau ini peramal ya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Riku memandang takjub pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Suara tawa yang lebih indah dari suara apapun itu—di telinga Riku, setidaknya—kembali terdengar, "Entahlah, hanya saja menurutku kau itu mudah ditebak."

Pemuda pendek itu mati-matian menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Betapa rasanya mudah sekali berbicara dengan Sena. Padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini, tapi rasanya seakan seperti bertemu dengan teman lama. Riku sebenarnya tidak ingin merusak momen indah ini, tapi dia merasa tetap butuh kepastian, "Ngg...gadis tadi, apa dia...kekasihmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Benar saja, topik ini bukanlah topik yang ingin dibahas oleh Sena. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan malas, "Bukan, dia itu...err, tunanganku."

Seakan ada yang mecabik-cabik di hati Riku saat ini. "Oh," hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulut Riku. Benar-benar sudah tidak ada peluang.

"SENA~" suara sopran itu kembali terdengar. Suzuna sudah selesai menelpon si Togano itu sepertinya, wajahnya tetap terlihat kusut. "ukh berita buruk, mobilku akan berada di bengkel sampai sore nanti."

"Hm, lalu Togano?"

Suzuna mengedikkan bahunya, "Yeah, aku minta dia untuk menunggu di bengkel sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan," setelah melihat tatapan ganas Sena, Suzuna membela diri, "Cuma sampai jam 10 kok, paling dia hanya melewatkan satu kelas saja. Lagipula ini kan salahnya, siapa suruh dia lupa melakukan servis rutin ke mobilku."

Sena menggelengkan kepalanya, "Suzuna, Togano itu bagaimanapun juga adalah teman kita—"

"Sekaligus sopirku," Balas si gadis biru itu telak.

"Dan juga pengagum rahasiamu," Sena membalas tajam.

Suzuna mendelik, "Sudahlah, Sena, tak perlu dibahas lagi." Ujarnya kesal.

Sena mengatupkan bibirnya. Dari yang Riku lihat, hubungan sepasang tunangan ini bisa dibilang tidak baik. Si gadis terlalu manja dan egois, si pemuda sendiri terlalu sabar dan penurut. Riku tak sanggup membayangkan jika hubungan ini dilanjutkan ke pernikahan. Ugh, belum-belum dia sudah bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari loudspeaker yang mengatakan bahwa kereta jurusan Ueno telah tiba. Riku melirik Sena dengan ujung matanya, pemuda itu sudah bangkit berdiri sambil menyampirkan tas ke punggungnya. Suzuna yang terlihat ogah-ogahan pun juga ikut bangkit.

Riku memandang punggung Sena yang semakin menjauh. Hanya begini sajakah? Apakah kelak dia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu?

Mendadak Sena berbalik, dia balas memandang Riku dengan mata jernihnya, lalu tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah Riku lihat, membuat Riku secara reflek membalas senyum itu.

"Sena, kau sedang apa sih? Ayo cepat!" teriak Suzuna.

Pemuda mungil itu tersadar, lalu buru-buru memasuki _subway_, dan dalam sekejap hilang dari pandangan. Riku tersenyum kecut, lalu bergumam pelan. "_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you_."

**OWARI

* * *

**

**(1):** Todai alias Tokyo Daigaku alias Universitas Tokyo, kayaknya semua orang juga tau ==' terus Kampus Kobama itu salah satu dari 5 cabangnya gedung kampus Todai, isinya Mahasiswa jurusan teknik.

**Author:** arsiplamaarisplamaarsiplama *plak* setelah saya ngecek ulang folder fanfic saya, ga nyangka nemu fic ini. Sumpah, awalanya saya lupa pernah bikin fic ini :p dan begitu ketemu tanpa diedit segera dipublish XDD catet, ga diedit sama sekali lho, jadi kalo abal, minim deskrip dan banyak typo ya maklumi aja ya (_ _) nanti tinggal kasih tau saya aja kalo ada typo atau ada yang ga sreg, biar bisa saya edit :) niwei, kerasa kah shonen ai-nya o.O err ya, ini emang cuma hints shonen ai doang sih sepertinya ==' saya bukan fujoshi sih, jadi bikin sho ai selalu kesannya nanggung gini TWT dan apakah hints TogaSuzu kerasa O.O

awalnya rada ga pede juga sih publish fic lagi, berhubung saya juga lagi krisis kepercayaan diri ==' tapi mendadak pengen ngeksis aja di fandom ES 8-) lagian sekarang tepat satu tahun saya ada di Fandom ES, fandom pertama saya lho ini ^^ wuih ga nyangka fandom ES yang sekarang sama yang satu tahun lalu itu perkembangannya pesat banget. Dulu masih saya inget ficnya bisa diitung pake jari, punyanya cheri, Dani-san, Raikou-san, sama Uline. Dan sekarang, wew, udah bejibun O.O

Maap kalau abal ya~ pertama kali bikin RikuSena sih ==' Review?


End file.
